Sensei!
by AN Narra
Summary: Uchiha Itachi dicampakkan oleh murid-muridnya. Fakta konyol antara Itachi dengan sebagian anak XI A. Tidak bisa terhubung dengan murid-muridnya sebagai guru ternyata Itachi terhubung dengan beberapa murid-muridnya sebagai author dan reader.
1. Chapter 1

Sensei!

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Rated : K-T

Main Charakter : Uchiha Itachi

.

.

.

Pukul 04.20 PM itulah waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh sebuah jam digital berbentuk kotak warna hitam diatas sebuah meja belajar. Sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit dan selama itu pulalah waktu berjalan tanpa memiliki makna berarti disisi seorang pemuda yang terduduk malas di depan meja belajar atau sekarang lebih cocok disebut meja kerja. Lebih dari seribu dua ratus detik dia lewatkan dengan bertopang dagu tanpa melakukan aktivitas apapun. Hanya diam merenung dan sesekali menatap jendela yang memantulkan cahaya sore sang surya. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya tiba-tiba pemuda pemilik mata sepekat malam memutar kursinya menghadap tempat tidur. Dari luasnya kamar yang berukuran sekitar dua puluh lima meter persegi fokus matanya tertuju pada sebuah tas kerja warna abu-abu yang tadi dia lempar sembarangan sepulang kerja. Jika melihat tas itu hanya ada satu dalam pikirannya.

Kecewa.

Bukan kecewa terhadap benda itu tapi benda bernama tas telah menjadi saksi seorang Uchiha Itachi dicampakkan oleh murid-muridnya. Uchiha Itachi seorang guru muda pengampu mata pelajaran _Civic Education _baru saja mendapat perlakuan kurang menyenangkan di hari ke empat dia mengajar. Semua kelas yang dia ampu mendapat respon _positive_ kecuali kelas terakhir yang hari itu dia ampu. XI A rata-rata berpredikat siswa cerdas namun sayang kelakuannya sama sekali tidak cerdas. Bagaimana dia tidak kecewa, satu kelas siswa XI A membolos mata pelajarannya. Menyakitkan lagi adiknya sendiri yang berada di kelas XI A ikut-ikutan membolos.

Sebagai guru muda dan baru di Konoha Gakuen Itachi memang sudah diperingatkan oleh guru-guru lain jika berhadapan dengan kelas berlabel A angkatan adiknya harus banyak mengelus dada. Kelas XI A banyak dihuni oleh siswa cerdas tapi sayangnya memiliki perilaku yang buruk. Siswa tidur di kelas, mengobrol, tidak memperhatikan saat jam belajar, membolos itu menjadi hal biasa yang dijumpai guru-guru lain. Namun, bagi Uchiha Itachi hal itu tidak bisa dibiarkan meskipun konon katanya semua siswa selalu bisa mendapat nilai sangat baik di setiap mata pelajaran. Jika guru-guru lain terpaksa berpatok pada nilai baik saat ujian akhir dari murid kelas A sebagai jaminan ketidaksempurnaan proses pembelajaran maka Itachi tidak bisa terima begitu saja. Jelas ada beberapa peraturan yang dilanggar, mulai dari jumlah kehadiran sampai pemberian nilaiyang tidak _relevan. _Jika Itachi sempat mengampu mereka di kelas X dan kelakuan mereka semacam itu, jangan harap ada yang mendapat nilai baik.

Berjalan ke tempat tidur, guru muda berparas tampan itu mengambil tas kerjanya. Dengan hati-hati dia mengeluarkan seluruh tumpukan file pentingnya untuk diletakkan. Dari beberapa map dia mengambil sebuah map berwarna biru yang dia dapat dari guru BK.

Seriangaian tipis sang Uchiha tampan mengembang. Meski seriangaian identik dengan kekejaman namun andai saja ada gadis yang melihat pasti sudah terpesona. Genetis Uchiha memang memberinya anugrah kesempurnaan fisik, mulai dari dibekali paras tampan, tubuh atletis otak cemerlang namun sayangnya tidak mampu memikat murid-muridnya untuk menurut. Itachi memang berotak cemerlang bahkan bisa dikatakan jenius dia mungkin bisa saja berkuliah di jurusan bergengsi namun karena panggilan hatinya dia memilih berkuliah di Jurusan Pendidikan Guru Kewarganegaraan.

Map warna biru bertuliskan Biodata Siswa XI A, dibukanya perlahan-lahan. Identitas seperti nama, alamat, orang tua, nomor handphone menjadi data umum yang sering dicantumkan. Dia melirik alamat e-mail pada bagian paling bawah.

Tidak tercantum alamat email. Dia sedikit kecewa ketika membuka beberapa data siswa lain juga tidak mencantumkan alamat e-mail.

"Bagaiamana aku bisa tahu akun jejaring sosial mereka? Kabarnya murid XI A tidak ada satupun yang berteman dengan guru." Itachi bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kelas XI A entah mengapa Itachi merasa tertantang untuk menaklukan sekaligus mengubah tabiat penghuni kelas itu.

"Bodohnya, kenapa tidak cari dari daftar teman anak kelas lain!" Sulung Uchiha baru ingat dia hampir berteman dengan seluruh anak didiknya dari kelas lain yang diampu. Pasti dari mereka berteman dengan anak XI A. Andai saja Itachi berteman di jejaring sosial dengan adiknya pasti pekerjaannya lebih mudah, namun sayangnya Sasuke terlalu tertutup mengenai akun media sosial yang dimiliki.

Dulu dia tidak menganggap penting berteman dengan Sasuke di dunia maya tapi berhubung sekarang dia gurunya dia wajib tahu bagaimana pergaulan Sasuke. Lebih-lebih lagi kelas XI A, diotaknya sudah memberi label kelas itu dengan sebutan bermasalah.

Merasa menemukan harapan, dia bergegas mengambil laptop di laci kemudian menyalakannya di atas meja. Waktu tiga menit berjalan dirasa terlalu lama untuk menunggu laptop siap dipakai. Begitu sudah siap, cepat-cepat dia _menginstal_ modem untuk berselancar di dunia maya. Detik itu juga sang Uchiha terduduk manis di depan laptopnya.

Situs pertama yang dibukanya adalah situs jejaring sosial yang umum dimiliki _'Facebook.'_

Memasukkan alamat email dan password, dia masuk ke halaman salah satu akun miliknya. Untuk akun _Facebook_-nya yang satu ini dia memakai nama asli, Uchiha Itachi. Akun _Facebook _ yang dibuat sejak SMP kelas 9. Memakai nama asli sebagai bukti kepolosan khas remaja yang kala itu sekedar membuat untuk memenuhi tugas. Dulu situs ini masih sepi dimana orang-orang masih memakai nama asli serta masih difungsikan untuk mencari teman lama dan tentu untuk zaman sekarang sudah jauh melenceng dari fungsi awal.

Itachi berhenti sejenak, berpikir kira-kira siapa yang kemungkinan berteman dengan seluruh murid XI A. Membuka daftar teman dia mulai membaca seluruh nama yang tertera. Mungkin apa yang dikerjakan Itachi terlihat kurang kerjaan tapi bagi Itachi mengetahui karakteristik siswa-siswanya menjadi sangat penting. Media sosial sangat memberi kemudahan untuk membaca karakter seseorang, tinggal melihat bagaimana status yang sering dibuat dan cara berkomentar sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan karakteristik seseorang secara umum.

Pada daftar pertemanannya dia tertarik pada sebuah nama.

**Suigetsu**

Muridnya dari kelas XI D, seingatnya dia cukup akrab dengan Sasuke. Itachi mengerutkan dahi melihat daftar teman Suigetsu yang berjumlah 3211.

"Kalau jumlahnya sebanyak ini kapan selesainya." Gumam Itachi seraya mengklik profil Suigetsu. Dia memutuskan berubah halaun dari melihat daftar teman ke halaman _pfofil_. Itachi ingat sejak berteman dengan Suigetsu ketika membuka beranda selalu ada saja menemukan status muridnya itu.

Kenapa Itachi jadi _kepo_ begini? Entahlah.

Aksi membaca status ala Itachi dimulai. Lupakan sejenak status seorang guru karena dia masih seorang pemuda biasa berusia 22 tahun yang baru merintis masa depan. Membuka-buka profil seseorang sudah biasa dia lakukan.

**Suigetsu **

2 Jam

_Menanti tanding futsal melawan XI A_

Status biasa tapi anehnya banyak yang berkomentar, 32 komentar. Biasanya dia mengabaikan begitu saja status-status yang mampir lewat di beranda _Facebook_ miliknya. Penasaran siapa saja yang berkomentar dia melihat daftarnya.

Rentetan komentar langsung muncul saat Itachi melihat keseluruhan. Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh tapi begitu membaca beberapa nama _familiar_ mata hitam oniknya membulat tidak percaya.

"Ini pasti lelucon!" Ucap Itachi reflek.

.

.

.

Itachi Uchiha, sosok tenang, berkarismatik dengan segala kelebihan baik fisik maupun non fisik harus dengan terpaksa dibuat keluar dari karakternya karena menemukan fakta konyol antara dirinya dengan sebagian anak XI A. Tiga _tab _halaman berbeda dari dua browser diaktifkan secara bersamaan. Deretan nama di secarik kertas menjadi bukti _shahih_ hasil dari acara membuka-buka halaman _profil _milik murid-muridnya. Jika tidak malu pada penghuni rumah dia ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya terutama pada adik satu-satunya, Sasuke Uchiha.

Pada momen ini dia benar-benar ingin meluapkan ekspresinya, terdengar jahat tapi keinginan terbesarnya saat ini adalah mencemooh Sasuke. Tidak sia-sia dia melewatkan makan malam demi mencari tahu akun-akun profil _reader_ kesayangannya itu.

_Reader?_

Tidak bisa terhubung dengan murid-muridnya sebagai guru ternyata Itachi terhubung dengan beberapa murid-muridnya sebagai _author _di situs bernama _Fanfiction_ _dot net_.

Lucu?

Siapa sangka seorang Itachi Uchiha ternyata tertarik dengan dunia _fanfic_.

Dia dan adiknya sama-sama otaku tapi Itachi bisa sedikit lebih menjaga_ image _dirinya dibandingkan dengan Sasuke. Dia menjadi _author_ juga sembunyi-sembunyi dari keluarganya.

Seperti kata pepatah, dunia sesempit daun kelor. Itachi memiliki akun _facebook_ lain bernama **Black Raven **yang di khususkan sebagai akun untuk berteman dengan orang-orang di dunia _Fanfic. _Hampir sebagian besar muridnya di XI A ternyata sudah berteman dengan Itachi sebagai _author_ bernama _Black Raven_.

_Black Raven_, seorang author veteran yang sudah berkecimpung di dunia _fanfic _selama enam tahun dan sudah menulurkan banyak karya.

"Nah murid-muridku sayang, kalian ingin nilai berapa dengan tabiat seperti ini?" gumam Itachi membaca komentar-komentar dari sebuah grup berorintasi dunia _fanfic_ dari _Facebook _yang sengaja dia baca-baca. Jika selama ini dia cuek dengan berbagai bentuk komentar dari beberapa akun maka kali ini dia tidak bisa tinggal diam terlebih lagi pada pemilik akun yang diketahui sebagai muridnya.

Dari dunia maya Itachi bisa tahu semua tabiat muridnya, mulai dari bermain _internet_ di jam belajar, sering berkomentar kasar sampai jenis bacaan macam apa yang disukai. Tidak bermaksud untuk mencampuri kebebasan berimajinasi dari seseorang tapi murid-murid seperti itu perlu diberi sedikit arahan agar tidak sampai terbawa di dunia nyata. Khusus murid-muridnya dia akan berikan sesuatu yang spesial.

Nah apa yang akan terjadi?

.

.

.

Terimakasih telah membaca fic ini, silahkan berikan kritik dan saran. Kurang lebihnya mohon maaf.

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Sensei!

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Rated : K-T

Main Charakter : Uchiha Itachi

Chapter 2

Tertunduk lemas di depan pintu kelas XI A. Lagi-lagi seorang guru muda bermarga Uchiha dikecewakan oleh pemandangan di kelas yang konon kabarnya diisi oleh siswa-siswa cerdas. Harapannya untuk bisa melewati kewajiban mengajar dapat berjalan lancar pupus sudah saat mendapati penghuni kelas hampir seluruhnya tidak ada di tempat lagi. Ruang kelas dengan kapasitas bangku tiga puluh orang menjadi terlihat luas ketika hanya menyisakan dua penghuni berseragam gakuran hitam.

Setidaknya hari ini lebih baik dari minggu kemarin.

"Dimana teman-teman kalian?" Itachi bertanya pada dua orang yang tersisa. Si blonde pirang bermarga Namikaze sahabat adiknya dan seorang gadis bersurai indigo. Si gadis reflek memasukan buku paket Fisika ke laci begitu sadar Itachi datang dan Naruto langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Dua orang tersisa saling lirik dalam diam saat ditanya Itachi.

Sang guru tersenyum, reaksi alami siswa bimbang harus berkata jujur pada guru atau melindungi teman dengan berkata bohong.

"Baiklah jika kalian tidak mau menjawab. Tidak kusangka baru ditingggal sepuluh menit ke kantor teman-temanmu sudah kabur. Apa salah sensei? Sudahlah, kita mulai saja pelajaran hari ini." Nada kekecewaan terdengar jelas dari untaian kalimat sang guru.

Naruto Namikaze dan Hinata Hyuuga ikut tertunduk, rasa bersalah teramat besar menjalari perasaan dua siswa itu. Baru kali ini ada guru yang bertanya kesalahan hingga diperlakukan seperti ini.

Kelas A angkatan Uchiha Sasuke, berpredikat kelas bermasalah namun juga dianggap kelas istimewa di sekolah itu. Diistimewakan karena siswa-siswanya setahun belakangan paling banyak menyumbang prestasi baik di bidang akademik maupun non akademik tingkat nasional. Sayangnya karena terlalu diistimewakan para siswa menjadi seenaknya sendiri. Guru-guru hampir menyerah menangani mereka dan akibatnya seperti sekarang ini.

"Hanya berdua sensei?" Tanya gadis yang diketahui Itachi bernama Hinata.

"Akan menghabiskan waktu jika hanya untuk mencari mereka. Teman-teman kalian nanti menjadi urusan BK." Kata Itachi diakhiri senyuman lembut yang menenangkan.

"Sebelum waktunya habis kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Oh ya, sensei belum sempat memperkenalkan diri minggu lalu. Perkenalkan nama sensei Uchiha Itachi kalian bisa memanggilku Itachi-sensei atau Uchiha-sensei. Terserah kalian ingin memanggil apa."

"Baiklah Itachi-nii, eh maksudku Itachi-sensei." Ucap Naruto keceplosan. Bagi Naruto sosok di depannya ini sangat tidak asing. Naruto bersahabat dengan Sasuke dan Itachi adalah kakak laki-laki Sasuke.

"Tidak apa." Jawab Itachi pendek.

"Sebelum mulai pembelajaran akan sensei presensi terlebih dahulu. Silahkan sebutkan nama lengkap dan nomor presensi kalian." Pinta Itachi pada dua siswa yang tersisa.

Akhirnya! Buku absen kelas XI A terisi juga meski hanya dua anak. Setidaknya media pembelajaran yang susah-susah dibuat tidak mubazir menumpuk tanpa digunakan.

Itachi kemudian mulai menuliskan judul materi yang akan dipelajari sementara Hinata dan Naruto mulai membuka buku pada BAB I berjudul **Budaya Politik. **Mata pelajaran _Civic Education, _sebuah pembelajaran yang dianggap membosankan bagi kebanyakan siswa karena keseluruhan materinya berbentuk teks tertulis berupa teori dan pendapat.

"Nah, pada pembelajaran pertama kita akan mempelajari tentang budaya politik. Sebelum membahas tentang budaya politik, kita harus memahami lebih dulu makna budaya. Ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa itu budaya?" Tanya Itachi sebelum masuk ke materi pokok. Pertanyaan itu sengaja diajukan untuk mengetahui sejauh mana tingkat pengetahuan siswanya terhadap materi yang akan diajarkan hari ini.

Hinata mengangkat tangan.

"Silahkan Hyuuga-san."

"Budaya atau juga disebut kultur merupakan tradisi yang lahir dari suatu kelompok sosial." Kata Hinata mantap.

Itachi tersenyum. "Ada pendapat lain?"

Naruto bergantian mengangkat tangan. "Budaya adalah berbagai hal yang berkaitan dengan akal dan budi."

"Bagus, semua jawaban kalian benar. Ada banyak definisi budaya menurut berbagai pakar namun jika dikaitkan dengan materi yang akan kita pelajari maka budaya dalam kaitannya politik lebih berkaitan dengan akal dan budi. Nah, Namikaze-san bisa kau jelaskan juga makna politik?" Pinta Itachi pada muridnya.

"Ah, politik ya sensei? Kata politik berasal dari bahasa Yunani yaitu _polis_, artinya negara kota. Istilah itu lalu berkembang menjadi banyak istilah lagi seperti _politea_, _politica _dan _polities._ Merujuk salah satu pendapat yaitu **Joyce Mitchell **maka politik adalah pengambilan keputusan _kolektif_ atau pembuatan kebijakan umum untuk masyarakat seluruhnya."

Itachi tidak menyangkal lagi jika murid dihadapannya sudah belajar secara mandiri. Jawaban Naruto yang fasih dan tanpa membuka buku menjadi bukti, dia kira Naruto itu siswa pemalas namun ternyata tidak.

"Bagus, jawabanmu benar Namikaze-san. Kalau begitu Hyuuga-san, sebutkan faktor-faktor yang mempengaruhi budaya politik!" Pinta Itachi beralih pada siswa perempuan yang duduk di belakang bangku si pirang.

Hinata mengangguk menyanggupi.

"Budaya politik dipengaruhi oleh beberapa macam faktor diantaranya; tingkat pendidikan warga negara, tingkat ekonomi, supremasi hukum dan media komunikasi yang independen." Sama seperti Naruto gadis bermarga Hyuuga menjawab tanpa membuka buku.

Kemampuan dua orang dari tiga puluh siswa.

Apakah sudah representative mewakili kemampuan seluruh siswa? Belum bisa dipastikan bila seluruh siswa belum diuji.

"Jawaban yang tepat Hyuuga-san. Tampaknya kalian sudah belajar secara mandiri." Komentar Itachi pada keduanya.

"Tenang saja sensei kami sudah belajar secara mandiri. Lihat aku bahkan sudah menyelesaikan soal BAB III. "Timpal Naruto bangga, dia bahkan menunjukkan halaman soal yang sudah dijawab.

Itachi sweatdrop. Baru kali ini dia bertemu kelas terlalu rajin. Jadi ini penyebab para siswa XI A seperti tidak butuh guru? Merasa bisa menguasai materi mereka jadi seenaknya sendiri. Ini dia akibatnya bila mengandalkan aspek _kognitif_ (pengetahuan) saja.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kalian berdua buat kelompok." Perintah Itachi pada keduanya.

"Buat kelompok sensei? Hanya aku dan Hinata saja? Apa ini tugas? Kenapa sensei tidak menerangkan saja di depan? Jangan takut, kami berdua pasti dengarkan baik-baik."

Sang guru mengerutkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan beruntun Naruto. "Memangnya kalian tidak bosan kalau hanya duduk dan mendengarkan materi yang sudah ada di buku?"

Murid yang aneh. Padahal anak kelas lain begitu antusias jika proses belajar tidak duduk saja mendengarkan.

"Biasanya juga begitu." Rutuk Naruto pelan tapi tetap didengar oleh Itachi.

Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut sang sensei. "Ikuti dulu pembelajaran sensei, jangan banyak protes! Berdasar pengalaman kemarin dan tadi, kelas lain bahkan tidak rela kalau pembelajaran sensei cepat selesai." Kata Itachi percaya diri.

"_Narsis sekali guru ini."_ Kurang lebih itulah yang ada dipikiran Hinata dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

Menuruti perintah dari sang guru, Hinata dan Naruto pindah menuju bangku paling depan. Naruto senang-senang saja bekerja secara berpasangan dengan Hinata karena gadis itu adalah kekasihnya. Iris biru langit dan lavender saling lirik horror ketika mendapati Itachi mengambil bendelan kertas cukup tebal dan beberapa folio.

"Tebal sekali!" Gumam Naruto terlebih dahulu lesu sebelum lembaran itu dibagikan Itachi.

"Nah anak-anak perhatikan. Di tangan kanan sensei ada bacaan yang harus kalian baca terlebih dahulu, di lembar paling belakang ada soal-soal yang harus dikerjakan di folio. Jawab menggunakan tulisan tangan. Jangan lupa tuliskan tanggal dan identitas kalian berdua. Tugas ini akan jadi nilai pertama kalian." Kata Itachi sambil menenteng sebuah bacaan yang dijilid rapi dengan _cover_ tanpa tulisan.

"Nanti kalau kalian butuh folio lagi, jangan sungkan untuk meminta. Bila membutuhkan penjelasan jangan ragu untuk bertanya." Ucap Itachi sambil membagikan folio dan lembaran tebal yang tampak enggan disentuh baik Hinata maupun Naruto.

"Sensei, serius setebal ini harus dibaca?" Tanya Naruto pada Itachi. Lembaran tebal itu diangkat oleh Naruto lalu dikibas-kibaskan.

"Tentu saja. Kalau kalian belum membaca seluruh isinya kalian tidak akan bisa mengerjakan soal." Tutur Itachi lagi.

Bacaan tebal? Satu folio diperkirakan tidak cukup? Tahu begitu mereka ikut membolos dengan yang lain!

Hinata dan Naruto terdiam. Mereka berdua tidak lantas menyentuh lembaran yang baru saja diletakkan.

"Kenapa diam? Ayo dibuka, kalau tidak segera mulai jam pelajaran sensei habis loh!"

"_Apa-apaan guru ini? Memangnya kami senang disiksa begini."_ Umpat Naruto dalam hati. Dia paling malas menulis dalam jumlah banyak. Satu folio, terdiri dari dua lembar maka minimal mereka akan menulis empat halaman tulisan tangan.

Naruto menggeram jengkel tidak mau memandangi guru sok ramah di depannya. Hinata yang tahu kekasihnya _bad mood_ memilih menundukkan kepala dan mengambil lembaran soal dari sang guru.

Lembaran soal dibuka dan Hinata dikejutkan oleh bentuk bacaan yang tidak lazim dijadikan soal.

"Eh! Fanfic?" Gumam Hinata heran. Naruto langsung berpaling cepat melihat ke Hinata. Sekilas baca juga Naruto tahu dari _disclaimer_ yang tertera di halaman depan. Fanfiction buku Harry Potter karya J.K Rowling.

Pairing Malfoy dan Hermione. Salah satu kesukaan Hinata.

"Maksudnya apa? Kenapa disuruh baca fanfiction?" Tanya Naruto pada Itachi.

Tepukan telapak tangan Itachi begitu keras mendarat di jidatnya sendiri. Anak kelas lain tidak perlu dijelaskan mereka sudah tahu jika fanfic itu jadi bahan materi soal di halaman belakang.

.

.

.

"WOI! WOI! WOI! THOR! Kenapa dipotong dibagian yang penting!" Naruto marah-marah tidak jelas ketika cerita sebanyak dua puluh lembar harus diakhiri dengan kata bersambung. Omelan itu jelas ditujukan pada Itachi yang dituding-tuding oleh Naruto.

Mata biru samudra Naruto lalu reflek tertunduk ketika didapati Itachi menggeleng heran. Naruto baru ingat yang ditunjuk-tunjuk barusan adalah gurunya.

"Butuh bantuan Namikaze-san?" Tanya Itachi khwatir.

"Apa ini ada chapter berikutnya sensei?" Tanpa malu-malu Naruto bertanya. Itachi menggelengkan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Garis besar cerita bagaimana akan berakhir itu sesuai jawaban kalian. Maka dari itu putuskan baik-baik. Ada pertanyaan lagi?"

Pemuda Namikaze menggeleng, dia jadi salah tingkah sendiri karena lupa jika Itachi adalah gurunya.

"Eng tidak sensei, cerita ini terlalu bagus. Sampai lupa ada soal dibawahnya he he he ." Kilah Naruto kemudian mengambil lembar bacaan sementara Hinata mulai menulis angka satu untuk menjawab soal pertama.

"Aku bacakan soal nomor satu. Berikan pendapat saudara tentang perilaku politik yang digambarkan oleh Lucius Malfoy sebagai walikota dalam cerita tersebut! Jika saudara ada dalam posisi sebagai walikota bagaimana anda mengatasi perilaku radikal yang muncul dalam masyarakat?" Baca Naruto pada Hinata.

Dua-duanya terdiam untuk berpikir.

Diceritakan Draco Malfoy seorang anak walikota Hogwarst. Sebagai anak terdidik dia tahu betul kebijakan yang dibuat ayahnya semata-mata untuk rakyat. Dia ditugasi ayahnya untuk menyusup ke golongan radikal kota tersebut dan mencari akar permasalahannya. Dari aksi penyusupannya ternyata dia mengetahui jika kekasihnya yang bernama Hermione merupakan putri kepala golongan yang dianggap radikal.

Scene berakhir ketika Malfoy akan membuat keputusan pada Hermione setelah mengetahui rencana pembunuhan pada ayahnya.

Naruto melanjutkan membaca soal yang lain dan Hinata menyimak baik-baik.

"Lima soal penalaran semua, setiap soal minimal dua poin yang harus dikerjakan. Pantas satu folio tidak cukup. Selain itu kita juga butuh banyak referensi untuk menjawab." Keluh Naruto pada Hinata.

Pulpen warna ungu milik Hinata diketuk-ketukan di meja tanda masih berpikir. Mimik wajahnya sesekali mengkerut dengan picingan bola mata memandang ternit.

"Boleh kami ke perpustakaan sensei?" Dihadapkan pada bacaan berbentuk fanfic membuat dirinya terlanjur berimajinasi tidak-tidak tentang bagaimana akhir cerita itu. Nomor satu mungkin masih aman dikerjakan tapi nomor dua sampai lima membuatnya pusing. Kenapa candu terhadap pair harus muncul?

Pasti nilai jelek di dapat Hinata dan Naruto jika jawaban sesuai imajinasi mereka.

"_Sensei satu ini buat penasaran saja!"_ Batin Hinata bersua.

"Sangat diperbolehkan. Jika jam pelajaran sensei sudah usai tapi kalian belum selesai, kalian boleh mengumpulkan saat pulang sekolah." Ucap Itachi mempersilahkan. Itu dia yang ditunggu-tunggu Itachi dari siswanya, yaitu bisa aktif untuk mencari sumber referensi lain. Itachi lega karena percobaan pertamanya menggunakan fanfic untuk media pembelajaran lumayan berhasil.

Itachi ingin mengulanginya? Mungkin, tapi lain kali saja. Membuat satu cerita saja sangat membuatnya pusing. Pertama dia harus menyesuaikan kompetensi dasar lalu harus memastikan mencakup seluruh indikator pembelajaran dan tujuan pembelajaran.

Meramunya yang sulit.

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu, malam Minggu. Waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh siapapun termasuk seorang Itachi Uchiha. Pukul 07.15 PM, sulung Uchiha baru saja melewati makan malam bersama keluarga dan sekarang dia sudah ada di kamar, tepatnya di depan laptop yang sudah terkoneksi dengan internet.

Layar laptop milik Itachi membuka dua _browser_, satu _browser_ menampilkan dua situs yaitu _Fanfiction_ dan _Facebook _dengan akun **Black Raven**, satu _browser _lain menampilkan akun _Facebook_ Uchiha Itachi_. _Dia akan memposting chapter baru tapi _mood_nya terlanjur jelek gara-gara kelakuan muridnya. Tadi siang Itachi baru saja membentuk grup khusus untuk kelas XI A dan dia memposting tugas yang harus dikerjakan. Hasilnya tidak ada respon sama sekali bahkan lima jam berselang setelah posting tugas anggota grup justru turun drastis menyisakan enam orang anggota termasuk dirinya.

Murid XI A, dua rius membuat Itachi pening. Ketua kelas dipanggil tidak menghadap, saat jam pelajaran siswa tidak hadir di kelas, ditangani BK juga tidak ada perubahan, lalu dia harus berbuat apa?

Melupakan sejenak kekesalan dia mencari hiburan dengan membuka akun _Facebook_ sebagai author. Ternyata Itachi mendapat satu pesan. Dia segera membuka kotak dialog kecil yang menampilkan akun bernama Silver Eyes.

_Tumben belum up-date senpai, apa minggu ini libur?_

Silver Eyes, salah satu orang yang paling sering berkomunikasi dengannya sebagai Black Raven**. **Kebiasaan Itachi yang selalu posting chapter baru atau cerita baru sangat dihafal betul oleh para pembacanya sehingga tidak jarang jika telat sedikit saja maka dipastikan beberapa pesan mampir ke akun _Facebook_nya. Moodnya masih jelek, terlebih lagi setelah tahu siapa pemilik asli beberapa akun yang dikenal termasuk Silver Eyes alias ketua Kelas XI A Hyuuga Neji.

"Bagus sekali! Dipanggil gurunya menghadap tidak hadir, dengan orang tidak dikenal perhatiannya minta ampun." Sindir Itachi yang seribu persen tidak mungkin didengar oleh Neji.

_Mungkin sebentar lagi, tunggu saja._

Balas Itachi melalui akun _Facebook_ Black Raven. Setengah hati Itachi menurut, dia kemudian segera meng_upload_ sebuah dokumen ke situs Fanfiction namun belum dia _post._

Tiba-tiba selintas ide muncul dalam benaknya agar tugas itu pasti diterima. Dia akan mencoba mengirim tugas ke ketua kelas memakai akun Black Raven. Itachi lalu membuka dokumen tugas miliknya dan mengedit beberapa kalimat.

Kalau dengan Itachi Uchiha tidak menurut siapa tahu dengan Black Raven akan tunduk. Selesai mengedit tugas, Itachi segera memposting chapter baru di Fanfiction dan secara bersamaan dia mengirim file tugas ke Neji.

_Sudah up-date tuh!_

Balas Itachi diakhiri emot tersenyum.

Selang beberapa detik akun bernama Silver Eyes membalas.

_Ini file apa? Bocoran chapter depan?_

Itachi tidak membalas dan memilih menutup seluruh akun miliknya seolah membiarkan reaksi para muridnya menjadi misteri. Tidak hanya itu dia bahkan mematikan laptop yang biasanya terus menyala sepanjang malam minggu. Dia _bad mood_ akut tingkat dewa gara-gara muridnya, kalau sampai tugas kali ini tidak dikerjakan dia tidak akan segan lagi memanggil seluruh wali murid XI A.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Oka-san memandangiku begitu?" Tanya Itachi pada ibunya yang duduk di sofa ruang santai kediaman Uchiha. Bahkan ayahnya, Fugaku Uchiha terhenyak beberapa detik melihat Itachi ada di ruang keluarga.

"Tumben sekali malam Minggu keluar dari kamar!" Sindir Mikoto pada Itachi. Kebiasaan buruk yang sangat tidak disukai oleh Mikoto dari dua anaknya yaitu sikap cuek jika sudah di depan benda elektronik. Tidak Itachi, tidak Sasuke jika sudah masuk kamar lalu berhadapan dengan laptop jangan harap bisa diganggu, dipanggil saja tidak menyahut. Sikap itulah yang sering membuat Mikoto meradang dan sering mengomel.

"Memangnya tidak boleh aku ikut menonton tv." Jawab Itachi selembut mungkin. Belum juga Mikoto kembali bertanya suara teriakan mencari Itachi menggema di penjuru ruangan.

"ITACHI ! KAU DIMANA?" Suara Sasuke yang marah menambah daftar keheranan Mikoto.

"Adikmu kenapa?" Sang Ibu memicing heran pada Itachi yang tidak merespon teriakan adiknya.

"Entahlah." Jawab Itachi sambil menggedikan bahu.

End

.

.

.

Tugas Pertemuan kedua untuk siswa yang tidak mengikuti pembelajaran minggu ini

1 Buatlah resume BAB I tentang budaya polititik!

2 Uraikan tentang budaya politik menurut anda dalam tiga paragraf!

3 Sebut dan jelaskan faktor-faktor yang mempengaruhi budaya politik!

4 Jelaskan pentingnya pengembangan budaya politik sejak dini dalam tiga paragraf!

5 Ceritakan partisipasi politik yang pernah anda ikuti dalam bentuk karangan minimal tiga paragraf!

Catatan:

Resume dan jawaban ditulis tangan dalam lembaran folio. Tulisan harus bisa dibaca! Tugas dikumpulkan pada hari Senin tanggal 25 di meja kerja sensei paling lambat jam 12 siang. Ketua kelas bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya memastikan semua siswa mengerjakan tugas.

TTD

Itachi Uchiha

.

.

.

* * *

Reviews for Sensei!

* * *

**Guest **chapter 10

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

SEMBUNYIKAN KOLEKSI RATED-M! YAOI!LEMON! SEMBUNYIKAN!

* * *

**Pink Sakura **chapter 10

Yeah selesai tugas, total lima folio sama dengan sepuluh lembar. Sadis!

Ampun Black-san! hi hi hi

Baru baca pagi ini dan bagus. Lanjut saja, buat happy ending ya ya ya ya

* * *

**Sweety pig** chapter 10

Muaahhhh!

Black senpai ternyata senseiku! Lagi gak pengen komen apapun. Bingung nulis apa, tugasnya banyak!

Lanjutkan!

* * *

**Idola Guy-sensei** chapter 10

Kyaaaaaa…..#teriak

Ini Itachi-sensei?

No coment mengenai cerita, tapi kenapa tugasnya banyak sekali! Pegel tangannya sensei! Bangun tidur mengerjakan lagi

Next!

* * *

**Insecta-kun** chapter 10

Tiga halaman folio baru sampai sub bab wahana politik praktis, ini sudah jam 2 malam. Pulpen saya habis.

Itachi sensei sadis!

* * *

**Sky Rainbow **chapter 10

Hn

* * *

**Red Dog is Akamaru** chapter 10

Amankan cerita rated-M!

Amankan cerita rated-M!

Amankan cerita rated-M!

Harus sembunyikan dimana cerita rated-M ku! Semoga sensei belum baca #mewek. Sumpah terkejut Black Raven itu sensei. Tugasnya banyak banget, diskon dikit boleh? Aka-chan janji tidak akan bolos lagi pelajaran sensei!

Woi!Woi! ini review cerita! Bukan curhat!

Gomen! #bungkuk-bungkuk

Chapter yang bagus tapi ada typo sedikit dan kurang terasa feelnya.

Lanjut lagi minggu depan.

Eh, Black-san punya ide? Saya binggung harus sembunyikan dimana cerita lemonku.

#Kaburrrrrrrrrr

* * *

**Guest** chapter 10

Next

* * *

**The Next Hokage** chapter 10

Satu minggu terasa lama sekali senpai! Akhirnya chapter ini terjawab siapa masa lalu Minato bagi Kushina. Penasaran dengan chapter berikutnya. Lanjuttttt!

Oh ya, aku ingin berteriak!

Yeah! Aku bebas tugas! Nasib anak baik!

Senang mengenalmu sensei! Cerita yang dibuat tugas kemarin dilanjut dong!

* * *

**Guestlagi-chan** chapter 10

Cerita ini selesai berapa chapter?

Apa setelah Kushina lulus dia tidak akan bertemu Minato?

Lanjutkan!

* * *

**Lavender Girls **chapter 10

Jadi begitu masa lalu Kushina. Pasangan ini aku sangat suka.

Aku jadi senyam-senyum sendiri, tidak sabar menanti chapter depan.

Terimakasih sensei

HH

* * *

**Dark Amaterasu **chapter 10

Aku memberimu flame!

Baka Aniki!

* * *

**Silver Eyes **chapter 10

Aku angkat tangan nasibku besok! Sepertinya aku bakal dijadikan rujak oleh Black Raven senpai!

* * *

**Kabul123 **chapter 10**  
**

Next aja

* * *

**Rusa Tampan **chapter 10

Hoammmmmzzzz...

Baca dulu cerita sebelum mengerjakan tugas. Typo tuh, entah kenapa feelnya kurang mengena atau mungkin aku yang tidak fokus. Wordnya kurang panjang.

Saran ficnya dipanjangkan tugas dikurangi kalau perlu ditiadakan.

Lanjut author-san.

* * *

.

.

.

Sensei!

Complete

Silahkan berikan kritik dan saran untuk perbaikan. Terimakasih sudah membaca, fave, dan follow.

Thank to

**Kirika temo, UzumakiDesy, nurul52190, Tomato-23, Namikaze Aira-Chan, Alwas Naruhina, blue, Deer4236, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, Katojiku Chifuka, minae cute, ricardo. , uchiha leo, joe flamer sopan, Itou kyuu-chan**

Review?

Terimakasih


End file.
